


The Appointment in Tatooine

by TheBannedAuthor



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: D'Qar, Felucia, Force Use, Inappropriate Use of the Force, Kessel Mines, POV Second Person, Tatooine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-23
Updated: 2017-07-23
Packaged: 2018-12-06 02:46:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11591316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBannedAuthor/pseuds/TheBannedAuthor
Summary: The first had been found in the mines on Kessel. The second had fled to Felucia but He had found her there.And now He was coming for you.





	The Appointment in Tatooine

**Author's Note:**

> This takes place about three months before the events of The Force Awakens. The only canon character featured is Kylo Ren but Luke Skywalker and General Leia are mentioned. Enjoy!

The first had been found in the mines on Kessel. You dreamt of First Order troops landing on the surface and taking him aboard one of their ships. You collapsed, screaming like your head was about to explode when he had been tortured and felt a burning in your chest when he was killed.

The second had fled on a trader ship, however it was traceable by First Order scanners. She had gotten as far as Felucia when you dreamt that He found her. She had fought but He was much stronger than her. He didn’t even bother torturing her then. He cut her head off before leaving the planet aboard His ship.

And now He was coming for you.

You had tried to forget what had happened. Tried to find a new life. For ten years, you had been on the run, moving from planet to planet, system to system. You’d lost track of how many identities you had forged for yourself.  And when you finally had settled down after years of running- finally thought you were safe- now He was coming for you.

You’d been a fool to believe you were safe. A fool to think He wouldn’t try to find you in the end. Everyone else was dead now, except for you. And Luke.

Luke. You hadn’t thought about your old master in years. When you had escaped from the first attack- when Luke had saved you and two others- you all agreed it was better to part ways. The three of you, the last of Luke’s students, decided to separate and lose contact with each other. If one of you was eventually caught you wouldn’t know the others’ location. Luke went back to his family for a time but then he too disappeared. Occasionally you’d hear something- a whisper of his voice. Some old advice. A word of warning. A cry of a name. You knew he blamed himself for what had happened. A part of you blamed him as well but you were also to blame. Neither of you, none of you, had recognized the evil among your ranks.

He had been your friend. When you were young, alone, scared, He had smiled at you and held your hand. You had trained with him for years before he vanished into the night and then returned with the Knights to kill all of you. You had tried to reason with Him, make Him see that what He was doing was wrong. But there was no way to reach Him. He belonged to the dark side. And you knew that now, even though He had found the others first, you had the strongest connection to him. He’d find you in no time.

At first you had thought to run, leave everything behind again and start a new life. But it was different. Now you had a family. Two daughters, Tuija and Qira. Your partner had joined the Resistance and died on the battlefield. You should have been wise enough to run then, but you wanted your daughters to have a normal life. Life on Tatooine was far from perfect but it was normal. You and your partner had owned a small cantina in the center of the city and you lived in the flat above with your daughters. You made enough that hopefully one day they would be able to leave the planet and pursue better lives. It may have been a mistake to settle down on the home world of Luke Skywalker but on Tatooine you could disappear and start over.

But now it was all for naught. He would find you and He would kill you and your daughters if given the chance.

You could not run, you knew that. He would find you wherever you went. All that mattered was protecting your daughters. One day you told your daughters they were leaving the planet and had to pack their belongings. Tuija, the eldest at almost six, fought with you, not wanting to leave. Qira, your three-year-old, cried but she dutifully packed her toys. You drove them out of the city in your hovercraft, enduring Tuija's glare at the back of your head and Qira’s inconsolable tears. When you were far enough away you stopped at a farm. The owners occasionally went into town and the man knew you by the bar you owned. You gave them all you had saved and asked them to take your daughters and leave the planet. You told them to go on a passenger vessel, to change as many ships as they had to to keep the First Order off their trails and go to D’Qar, the Resistance’s base of operations. That was the only place you trusted your daughters would be safe. Earlier you had recorded a message for General Organa herself, begging her to shelter your daughters:

“ _Your brother, Luke, trained me before the Knights of Ren demolished his temple. He saved my life that day so I owe him. But you also owe me for your son destroying it. This is the only way I can ensure my daughters’ survival. General Organa, you are my only hope._ ”

“Why do we have to go?” Qira asked you, her eyes shining.

You knelt in front of her. “It’s not safe here, my love.” You told her, wiping the tear stains off her cheek. “This family will help you. And General Organa will keep you safe.”

“Will we ever see you again?”

“Yes.” You lied. “I’ll meet you there. I promise.”

“I’m not leaving!” Tuija stomped her foot, glaring at you. She was as stubborn and headstrong as you once had been.

“Yes, you are.” You took her hands, trying to meet her eyes. “I need you to look after your sister. Both of you look after each other.” You kissed her cheek. “I will see you soon. Now give me a hug.”

Qira immediately went into your arms, sobbing, but Tuija stood firm, looking up at the sky. “Tuija.” You said, your heart feeling like it was going to break. It had broken when you learned your lover had died in battle and had not fully mended yet.

Perhaps she heard the hitch in your voice as you spoke because she lowered her chin, her own lip quivering. She went to your chest, next to Qira. You held them for as long as you could, wishing you could hold them forever. But eventually you let go and you left them behind. When you got into your hovercraft you could see them holding hands from the rearview mirror.

You cried on the way back to the bar, trying to convince yourself it was better this way. You put them in danger just being what you were. Already Tuija was exhibiting signs of being Force-sensitive. It was obvious to you since you had gone through it before, but you tried to hide it from others. You had learned it was safer to stay as far away from the Force as possible.

Of course, you couldn’t really stay away. The Force was a part of who you were, it had always been. It was a daily struggle to fight that instinct, like trying to swim up river through rapids. But you did it for your daughters. For your new life.

Now none of that mattered anymore so you gave in to the tide, letting the Force in, feeling it- being it. You knew you would have to fight. Not for your life, your life was worthless, but for your daughters’ lives. If He found out about Tuija and her powers, He’d kill both of them. You had to block your mind, put up barriers around all the memories of your daughters. He could know anything else, just not that. Not them.

And now you heard Him. Whispering your name through the current. You closed your eyes, exhaling, giving in.

_Come and get me_.

* * *

 

You could feel when His ship landed on the planet. You could feel Him disembark and stop. He was surprised you were letting Him find you. You weren’t running like the others had.

You were sitting in the cantina when the storm-troopers found you. Earlier you had hung a sign that read _‘Closed Indefinitely’_ so you were alone. You had a glass of amber liquid in front of you. It was your third glass.

“You kept me waiting.” You said, as you heard them approach.

“ _You will come with us._ ” One of them said, their voice tinny from the helmet they wore.

The corners of your mouth lifted and a chuckle escaped your lips. “I’m not going anywhere. Not until I finish this drink.” You lifted the glass, looking over your shoulder and toasting them. “You can allow someone on death row to have one last drink, right?”

There were five of them, three outside, two in the pub with you. You had no intention of fighting or running, though they didn’t know that.

The storm-trooper that had spoken to you raised his voice. “ _You will come with us or we will use force_.”

You laughed at the choice of words. “If Ren wants me, he can have me. He just has to come here himself.”

_“It doesn’t work like that-_ “

“Tell your boss,” Your voice echoed in your head, as you exerted your power over the Stormtrooper. “That if he wants me he come here himself.”

The change was immediate. The Stormtrooper straightened his back and nodded to you. “ _We will tell him if he wants you he can get you himself. Wait here._ ”

“ _Commander_ -“ The other one started, not believing what they had just heard.

“ _You heard me soldier. Move out_.” The one under your influence left first the other giving you a long look before going behind him.

Your shoulders sagged, and you pinched the bridge of your nose. That was about all you had the strength for as your mind was going double time to keep up the walls you had built around your- around something you had to keep secret.

You had finished your drink and was pouring another one when the room went cold. Needles pricked the back of your neck and you knew He was just outside. The door creaked open. Your breath hitched, _Oh Luke I’m so afraid_.

No. No you had to keep those thoughts under control. Any inch you give He’ll take advantage of.

You leaned your elbows on the bar, not facing Him. “Tell your goons to wait outside. You know I won’t fight you.” There was a moment of quiet and you heard the shuffling of feet as the door closed.

Now you were alone with Him. He moved closer, until He was right behind you. When He spoke, your heart missed a beat and almost stopped. “ _I did not think you would choose this place_.”

Your mouth went dry but you tried to keep your tone casual. “I don’t know. It’s poetic, don’t you think? Without this place, we might not have been what we are.”

“ _We?_ ” His tone was amused. You always could surprise him with the things you said.

“You might try to fight it, but I know who and where you came from. Maybe that’s why you’re here.” You took a sip in the glass, gathering up your courage and turning to face him. You spat out your drink.

He had a mask on. He had a _fucking mask_ on with a voice modifier and a breathing tube. He was dressed all in black with a cape and everything. And before you knew it, you were laughing. Laughing so hard tears were leaking from your eyes. Your glass shattered on the ground when you dropped it, doubling over because your stomach was starting to hurt. What a fucking shit-show this was. All that you’d heard about Him, everything you had feared- and there was still something to fear but- _fuck-_ what a wannabe He turned out to be.

His reaction had gone from amused to angry. He moved a hand out spreading his fingers and your laugh cut off. You looked up at Him with wide eyes, clawing at your throat as He started to choke the life out of you. It felt like His own hands were wrapped around your neck, strangling you. And His anger- you had never felt anything like it. An irrational anger brought on at the slightest provocation.

Your vision started to go black. _At last_ , you thought, _at last._ This was it.

And then He stopped, releasing you. You collapsed against the bar, coughing as you regained your breath. Why had he stopped? Wasn’t this what he came here for?

“ _I have questions for you_.” He said, lowering his hand. “ _And you will answer them. Or I will continue_.”

“W-what?” Your breath was ragged. You didn’t expect this. “Questions? I don’t-  I don’t know anything.”

” _You have vital information on something I’m searching for_.” That was news to you.

You shook your head. “I don’t know where you heard that. I’ve been isolated on this planet for five years.”

“ _Nevertheless_ ,” He moved closer, “ _You will tell me what you know. Whatever you know_.” You pressed yourself against the bar, as far away from Him as you could. There was something there- desperation. Whatever he was looking for meant life or death to Him.

“Even if I did know anything.” You said, rubbing your neck, “I don’t think I’d tell you.”

He moved a step closer and you cringed away. To stall for time, you leaned over the bar, grabbing another bottle. “You- you want a drink? I am the owner plus it’s our going out of business sale. Everything must go.” Now you sounded desperate but you’d managed to puzzle him again. Bullshitting was one of your only talents and you were going to use it as much as you could.

You offered the bottle to him but He didn’t move. You could read from the energy that He was considering something. Wondering what had made you this way. You would wonder the same thing about Him.

“I’m sorry.” You finally said to break the silence. “This… is weird. I don’t think I’m going to be able to take you seriously with that on.” You said, gesturing to the mask.

You felt a pang and your vision blurred as His rage lashed out. For a moment, you thought he was going to start strangling you again but instead his hands moved to lower his hood and he grabbed the backside of his helmet. Air hissed as the mechanism unlocked and He removed the helmet in one fluid motion.

He looked exactly as he did fifteen years ago. His hair was longer but the same angled face, the same lips, the same eyes. It was like looking at a memory. You lowered your eyes, words leaving you. He must have felt your shock, the poignant memory that His face brought back betrayed your thoughts.

He put the helmet on the bar, you could feel His eyes on you but you couldn’t look at him. It was too much, too much. It was like you were six years old again and you just met your first real friend. You were thirteen again and your best friend was going to kill you.

_Ben what have you done_?

“You can either tell me what you know,” He said, “Or I can make you tell me. You know I can.”

“I know Kylo Ren can.” You said, finally looking up at him. “That’s what you call yourself right? It’s menacing, mysterious, that’s for sure. But I knew you by another name.”

“I can find the information I want.” He ignored you. “Easily. You know I can.”

“I was scared.” You didn’t know why you were speaking. Something had happened when you saw his face. “When I left my parents and my home to go train with Master Luke. I was young, I didn’t know anyone or what I was doing there. You… you found me crying by myself. You’d held my hand. Told me it was going to be all right. That… you’d be my friend.”

“Stop babbling or I’ll make you stop-“

“You _were_ my friend.” You couldn’t stop now. There was wetness on your face. Were you crying? “We did everything together. We trained together. We ate together. At night when I was having nightmares I’d sneak into your dorm and sleep in your bed. And you’d do the same if the voices in your head started talking about hurting people, about killing me and master Luke and everyone-“

“ _Stop this-_ “

“And you were going to be the future, Luke knew it. You were his best student. You understood the Force better than I could. You were going to stop the Empire from ever coming back you were going to save us but you didn’t!” Your shout collided into him and he stumbled back. You straightened up moving forward. “You destroyed it all! You killed everyone! I begged you to stop but you- you were going to kill me!” You gritted your teeth, balling up your fists at the side. “And I knew it too. Before you disappeared, I knew what you were going to do but I didn’t want to think of it. I should have killed you when I could but I cared about you! You were my friend!”

“ _Enough!_ ” He shouted and pushed his hand out and you flew backward over the bar, crashing into the wall and collapsing on the floor. You lost consciousness for a moment but then He was on you again, lifting you up off your feet by his hand.

“Where is Skywalker?!” He demanded, tightening his hold on you. “Tell me where he is!”

_I don’t know I don’t know I don’t know._ The others didn’t know either no one knew.

When you didn’t speak, he snarled and pushed you against the wall. “ _Speak_.”

The command hit you hard but you used the last of your will to look down at him. “ _Fuck off._ ” Ben was dead. You’d accepted that long ago. And this _monster_ had killed him. And He’d kill you too but you could still protect- you could still do something useful.

But he didn’t kill you even then. He released you and you fell to the ground. He knelt in front of you as you coughed, blood running down the side of your face. You were sure you had broken a rib or two as well from the pain in your chest.

“I gave you a chance.” He said, “Now you’ve left me no choice.” He raised his hand again, and you braced yourself. The few defenses you had put up immediately toppled as He forced his way into your head. It wasn’t just pain you felt but also revulsion as He rooted his way around in your memories forcing you to give up all your secrets. At least He thought it was all your secrets. In his search for anything about Luke, he missed the walls you’d built up around other memories.

You knew you were crying again but you forced yourself to look straight at him. What He had failed to realize that forcing his way into you had left himself open. He had defenses as well but they were only secondary to his main goal. You used a bit of your energy to move into his mind, seeing His own memories, His own fears, His own pain. You had no sympathy for most of it but it showed you how alone He was. Just like you had been. But you had chosen a lighter path than his. Not the light side but a way to live with yourself.

You started laughing again and His concentration wavered. “Holy shit- you are _pathetic_. A wannabe Sith Lord.”

There was a strong pain behind your eyes and something was squeezing your head, like it was in some sort of press. But you didn’t stop, if he killed you now He wouldn’t find out. “I see you for what you are _Kylo Ren_. You are a pretender. A false king. You think you can have the galaxy but you still have to follow orders. You think you won’t be as strong as _him_ and you aren’t! You are weak!”

He let out a yell and tossed you back. You knocked over a table and landed hard on your side, your breath catching. He stood up, stalking toward you. _Yes, that’s it. Kill me now. Do it now_.

“You’re the pathetic one!” He shouted at you. He jerked his hand and you screamed as your leg snapped. “Running and hiding like a coward for years! Isolating yourself because of your fear!”

“I’m not- running- now.” You said, your voice so low you weren’t sure He could hear it. Invisible hands came to your throat again and your breath was forced from you.

“You are _nothing._ ” He said, His anger so strong it was overwhelming you, feeling your own blood boil. “You are just a blot in history. When you die, no one will remember you.”

_Yes they will_ , you thought and then immediately realized your mistake. _No no no_ , frantically you tried to move up your defenses again but you couldn’t concentrate on anything besides not being able to breathe. _Just kill me please just kill me_.

He stopped when he heard that, stunned. “You _want_ to die? Why would you-“ His words cut off as He realized. “Ah… so that’s what you’re hiding.”

_No_ , you thought as he stopped choking you. _I have nothing just kill me I have nothing._ But it was too late. With renewed vigor, He pressed himself into your mind again and came upon the walls. “No…” You moaned aloud. _Please don’t do this._

“Family.” He said, as he read your thoughts. “You had a family. _Who are they_?”

“No!” You tried to stop him but you were finished. He was too strong.

“Tuija. Qira.” When their names left His lips you screamed. _I’LL KILL YOU BEFORE YOU TOUCH THEM._

“No, you won’t.” He moved out of your mind and moved a hand to his waist where his lightsaber was. “In fact you’ll be dead before you see them again.”

_YOU WON’T GO NEAR THEM_.

“The older one already has the Force in her. You think the younger one will soon too. Both have to be stopped.” He paused for a moment. “I changed my mind. I’ll keep you alive. Just until I find them. I’ll make you help me find them. And I’ll make you watch as I have them lined up in front of a firing squad-“

Then the impossible happened. His lightsaber flew out of his belt and landed in your hand. You pressed the switch, lighting it up. It burned red and the spikes on the handle burned your wrists. You sat up, one of your legs useless so you couldn’t stand, holding the lightsaber in front of you. “You won’t find them. Them or Luke.”

He was frozen for a second before moving toward you. He would have overpowered you, you knew that. So, you did the only thing you could think of.

You turned the lightsaber on yourself and stabbed it into your stomach. It hurt for a second, burning into your intestines, but then warmth flooded your body. You felt no pain as you toppled over onto the ground, your eyes still open but not seeing Him.

Instead you saw your daughters. They were laughing together, playing some game that involved slapping each other’s hands. They were safe. They were happy.

They were alive.

You were moments from death when He removed the lightsaber from your stomach. He looked at you for a moment, a mixture of anger and pity on His face. He turned, grabbing his helmet from the bar. He put it back on and your body slackened as He left the cantina, leaving you behind to die.

**Author's Note:**

> I have no idea why I wrote this I just thought it would be a good story. I had fun writing it too, even though the reader character does die in the end. Thank you for reading!


End file.
